Nothing I can do
by RainOwl
Summary: Just a little fic about Ryouchan's thoughts. Warnings: shounen ai


Rain: yeah, another songfic. I'm hoping these will spur me on actually update my fics before next year.

Standard disclaimers apply.

_Here I am begging you to hold me_

_When everything is telling me to run_

_I should turn around, leave this town_

_Without a sound, and never say word one_

_And just call it done._

Ryou sighed as he once more tried and failed to make himself get rid of the Millenium ring. It had become a routine for him to try every chance he got, even though he never did follow through. Ignoring his Yami's laughter he sighed again and began to make dinner; his dad had left a message saying he wasn't coming home tonight and that Ryou could fend for himself. Ryou had forgotten what his excuse was today; his father had rarely seen his son since he found out about Bakura, as the spirit had been dubbed.

_But I'm torn right down the middle_

_I'm on both sides of the line_

_I know I should be leavin'_

_But the choice ain't mine_

As he silently began to make soup he wished for the thousandth time that he was strong enough to walk away from Bakura. He knew Bakura didn't love him; every time they kissed Bakura whispered that he hated him. Bakura would never love him the way he loved his Yami. It was simple fact. With a sigh he turned the soup down and began once more to remove the ring. He got half way off before a pair of tan hands placed the ring back around his neck. Not fighting in the least bit, Ryou didn't say a word as he stirred the soup and tried to ignore the presence of his Yami.

_There's nothin' I can do_

_I can't fight it_

_I got a heart like a rocket_

_I just gotta ride it_

"Ignoring me, hikari?" murmured Bakura from behind him sending shivers down his spine. "Of course not," responded Ryou quietly, "I'm making soup." "Soup doesn't need that mush attention, my hikari." Bakura murmured his lips so close to Ryou's neck that he could feel his breath. "I don't want to burn it." "Why do you want to take off the ring?"

_Oh, the cold, hard truth_

_When it comes to loving you_

_There's nothin' I can do._

Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin surprise. Bakura knew perfectly well why he wanted to take of the ring! Instead of answering, he added more carrots to the soup and turned up the heat to avoid looking at his Yami. When he got back to stirring, however, a pair of arms circled around his waist holding him firmly in place.

_These footprints in my heart could tell a story_

_Many times it's been a steppin' stone_

_It's been pushed around, broken down, until I found_

_I was better off alone, out on my own._

"Yami, what are you doing?"asked Ryou quietly, although he was afraid he already knew. "What does it feel like I am doing, my hikari?" asked Bakura, amused. Ryou didn't answer just continued to stir the soup to the best of his abilities when his Yami very gently began to trail kisses down his neck causing him to freeze. "Yami . . ." he whispered. "Shhh." Bakura whispered between kisses.

_I remember every heartache, just like it was yesterday_

_But baby when you hold me you take all that pain away_

Unconsciously Ryou relaxed against his Yami, eyes slowly slipping closed. Bakura smiled and slowly turned his hikari around to face him. He very gently kissed his hikari trying to prove that he really did care, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Ryou tried to hold on to conscious thought as his Yami pulled him into his embrace. It worked as well as it did every time. In other words, not at all.

_There's nothin' I can do_

_I can't fight it_

_I got a heart like a rocket_

_I just gotta ride it._

Ryou sighed as his Yami finally released him and returned to the ring. For a few moments he just leaned against the counter, dazed. Then his soup began to bubble over and he snapped back to reality. As he turned the soup off he thought to himself, Yami doesn't love me. Yami will never love me. Yami is just using me.

_I couldn't help myself from fallin'_

_Even if I _really wanted to 

As he sat down to eat he flipped the radio on, and fiddled with it until the station came in properly.

"_There's nothin' I can do, I can't fight it."_

That sounds familiar, he thought dryly, playing with the ring.

"_I gotta heart like a rocket, I just gotta ride it."_

That reminds me, Yami didn't say he hated me today . . .

"_Oh the cold hard truth, when it comes to lovin' you."_

Wait, if this song is what I think it is, it's a pretty large coincidence that it's playing now.

"_There's nothin' I can do."_

Yep, major coincidence. They could have written it about me specifically.

"_Nothin' I can do."_

Well? What do you think? By the way, the song is Jo Dee Messina's Nothing I can do, and I don't own it. (Obviously!) R&R!


End file.
